Travelin' Soldier
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: Based on the song "Traveling Soldier" by Dixie Chicks. 18 year old Blaine Anderson is honoring his fallen family by joining the army, and falls in love with a girl at the local cafe named Rachel. *One-shot*


Eighteen year old Blaine Anderson walked into the popular café among teens in Lima, Ohio. He had great black curly hair, and he was wearing green army clothing. His family had died in the war, so he graduated three months early and signed himself up into the army. He would be leaving later tonight, but first he stopped into the urban café for possibly the last time. He went up to a beautiful girl in a uniform. He stopped right in front of her. Everything about her was beautiful. Her brown luscious hair in a ponytail, suspended by a pink ribbon tied into a bow, her enchanting brown eyes.

"Welcome to the Lima Bean, may I take your order?" She said to him, giving him a smile. He looked down to her name tag that said "Rachel." _What a beautiful name_, he thought.

"I'll just have a regular black coffee and a muffin. Rachel." He smiled softly to himself as she started to make his coffee, and he pulled out a ten dollar bill, but got stopped by her.

"It's on the house. Anything for a soldier." He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him as she gave him a muffin and coffee.

"Thank you. I'm actually leaving later today for my first day. Would you care to sit with me?" The shy boy asked her.

"I'm off in an hour, and I know somewhere we can go, if you'd like."

"I'd like that." He sat down at the table nearest her.

"I never got your name, by the way. I'm Rachel Berry." She said to him.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I've never seen you around, where do you go to school?"

"McKinley. Where do you go?" She asked him.

"Dalton Academy. I've seen you around at Show Choir competitions." Suddenly, Rachel's boss came around to her.

"Berry! Get to work!" He left, and she went back to her post.

"One hour." He said to her.

* * *

The shy boy walked with the prestigious girl to a boardwalk that wasn't too far away from the Lima Bean.

"This place is very nice." He told her.

"I thought you'd like it. My dad's took me here every Sunday until I was five."

"That's nice." She looked down to the floor as they sat down at the corner of the boardwalk.

"So when do you leave?" She said with despair hiding in her voice.

"I have to be there at nine. It's six right now, so I'm all yours for now." She blushed, and he touched her hand. He smiled to her as she brushed her hair from her face with her free hand.

"I really like you, Blaine, and the funny thing is that I just met you."

"When I laid my eyes on you today, you were the most beautiful, majestic woman I had ever seen. If I hadn't met you today, I'd be at home, sitting alone. I bet somebody as beautiful as you has a boyfriend."

"No, actually."

"Would you like it if we wrote letters to each other?" She smiled up at him.

"I would love that."

* * *

Six Weeks Later

_Dear Blaine,_

_I hope you are doing well in Vietnam, and I wish you a safe flight from California to Vietnam. I have some exciting news. I got into NYADA, the college I told you about in New York. I'm leaving for New York the day I graduate, so I will give you my new address when I get there. My Glee Club, New Directions, also won Nationals in Chicago last week. We're on the cover of all the Ohio newspapers. I love you very much, Blaine, and my heart has never felt this way about anybody but you before. I'm scared; I admit it, because I may never see you again. I pray to God every day that I will get to see you again, but it's just not the same. I think you of everyday, and I hope you do, too._

_Yours,_

_Rachel._

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

_I am finally in Vietnam, and I am very scared. When I'm feeling down, I think of you and that night at the boardwalk. I'm glad you feel that way about me, the way I feel about you is mutual. You are honestly the most beautiful, majestic girl on this planet. I'm glad your team won Nationals, and congratulations on getting into NYADA. I knew you could do it. I must go now, but I will warn you; I do not know if I will survive these next couple weeks for the war. Don't worry if I don't write for awhile. Love you forever._

_Always,_

_Blaine._

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Rachel filed up with her school's marching band, in the piccolo section, and started playing _God Bless _America in perfect harmony with her fellow band mates for the roaring audience. The young eighteen year old had a blue bow in her hair, to match her blue and white marching band uniform. There was a big graduation ceremony for William McKinley High going on, with a football game with alumni and everything. They were also honoring some soldiers, since many soldiers fighting in the war as we speak were from Lima, Ohio. The band stopped, and the audience applauded for the lovely band. The principal went up to his podium, and started speaking. He had a letter from his hand, about fallen soldiers in the area, and also soldiers that were coming home. He started announcing the names of the fallen heroes. Finn Hudson. Wesley Hamilton. People started to cry, especially Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson's fiancé. Rachel prayed to God that he wouldn't announce Blaine's name. After six fallen heroes, he said one last name that Rachel would dread: Blaine Anderson. Nobody seemed to know who he was, since this was a McKinley event, not Dalton. Rachel ran to the back of the bleachers with her piccolo, and started silently sobbing for Blaine. The sacrifices he had made for himself and the honor for his family were big, she admitted. But she was proud of him, regardless. She knew that she couldn't stop him from going, it was his choice, not hers. She couldn't stop somebody she had just met eight weeks ago. She didn't know what she would do without him, never seeing his handsome curls, his beautiful hazel eyes, his soft, pale white skin, his gorgeous smile that lit up the universe ever again. She didn't know what else to do with herself, would she ever hold a hand again, or be with a boy without thinking of Blaine and sobbing? She stopped herself. Blaine would want her to be happy tonight. She was getting to go to her dream school, she was graduating, and her Glee club went to the top of school popularity, something that she had dreamt of since the Glee club opened up in her sophomore year. She pulled herself together, for Blaine. She went back to her friends, who gave her their condolences. She smiled, knowing that Blaine was in a safe place right now, with God in heaven.

**A/N: Thought this would be a nice tribute to Memorial Day. And a nice start to my first Glee oneshot, and my first ever song-fic! I've never done one, so it should be interesting. In this story, Blaine was never gay, never met Kurt & Rachel never dated Finn, as you can tell. I hope you guys liked it! Based on the song "Travelin' Soldier" by Dixie Chicks. Bye!**

**~Sami**


End file.
